CSI NY THE AFTERMATH Crossover pt1
by athosian2
Summary: After the bar shooting and after 9/11 and after the original CSI Trilogy With some of the old characters being resurrected


Mac strode into his office, it was quiet … even for New York but that wasn't to say a crime could happen that is … Stella was walking by when she noticed Mac staring out of his window as if he was lamenting … she decided to leave him … as she realised it had been a year since 9/11 and a four / five months since the bar shooting … and coming to terms with Danny's probable permanent leg paralysis … but he noticed that he and Lindsey was strong as ever … since the birth of their child … even that had been alittle rocky for Danny since Lindsey had been alittle secretive and at first turning Danny down his offer of becoming his wife and her husband.

Danny was still getting alittle more used to his wheel chair and sometimes having Lindsey pushing him around in the wheelchair … or occasionally having her and the baby on his lap and taking them for a spin around the lab … and of course being safe and not going to cause on accident but they loved each other all the more they got used to each other … even occasionally sneaking off during duty to get a shower and maybe abit of a kiss and hope no one caught them … and Lindsey keeping Danny wanting more … but making him wait until they got home that is …

Danny had to visit his physician to see if his paralysed legs were making any progress on becoming more stronger and how many more exercises he had to take to get the muscles flexing so that he could walk and not have members of his own team to taxi him to crime scenes since he couldn't walk … he felt as if he was putting a lot of pressure on to Lindsey with his paralysis …

Lindsey was feeling very sorry for Danny and his condition … she was even more sorry that Mac had decided for the time being to work in the lab … this gave him an opportunity to work on his back log of work whilst the crew were out working a new crime and meeting new people … he was missing Lindsey the most of all … people in the lab weren't much helpful … he was feeling quite a bit depressed and work wasn't really helping him … as much as people were trying to help and make him feel better it wasn't really working …. He left a note on the work top where he was working and left… so he grabbed the elevator which had no one in and jabbed the ground floor button and hastily left the building without someone looking over their shoulder … and he headed for the nearest pub so that he could get a drink and try and feel alittle better … before heading home and trying to get some rest and see if he felt better …

At least an hour or so later … Lindsey and the rest of the crew returned to the lab, and for Lindsey to discover the note that Danny had left the crew to find … Lindsey ran out upset and leaving the rest of the team to wonder what's happened to Danny and why Lindsey ran out of the lab … Mac walked into the lab that Lindsey had just ran out of towards the elevator … Danny … why? What happened??" … One of the lab techs walked up to him and gave him a report on the chemicals that he'd found at the crime scene on the victim … he realised he was due in the morgue in at least an hour but his main concern was Danny and Lindsey … Mac called Flack to be on the lookout for Danny or Lindsey for that matter… there was no wonder where Danny could go or Lindsey for that matter…

Lindsey was dashing back to the reception and out onto the streets to see if she could locate Danny … Mac and Flack returned after not finding Danny any where but just when they were round the corner … they a big loud BOOM and glass shattering as it the pavement and sprinklers being set and staff hurrying out of the building and fire engines and police vehicles surround and cordon off a block radius of the NYPD building and having the victims/suspects statements collected and any forensic evidence collected to rule them out as suspects. But one person's name came back up from an old case that they had him put away for: DOMINIC ELI GREENE and he was a known associate of many gangs as he could supply them with explosives, weapons – virtually anything that they wanted but one gang stuck out like a sore thumb – Zeta gang they had been recently involved in murder and transporting girls across the tri-state. Now they were extracting their revenge.

… TO BE CONTINUED … AT CSI MIAMI …


End file.
